


Satisfy Me, One More Time

by DragonGirl87



Series: Swingin’ It [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Draco Malfoy Sings, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frustrated Harry Potter, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Life, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Whenever Draco sings, Harry simply can't control himself. Especially when Draco wearsthoseclothes and doesthatthing.





	Satisfy Me, One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Frank Sinatra's _"Satisfy Me, One More Time"_ , too much sun and a wicked conversation with K.

* * *

“Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for an exclusive performance of _Draco Malfoy and the Swingers_!”

Draco stepped out onto the stage, illuminated by a narrow, intense beam of light and the crowd practically exploded. They cheered, roared, clapped, whistled, and made a bunch of lewd demands and suggestions.

Harry ignored them and focused on Draco instead. When he’d last seen him, he’d still been in his casual everyday clothes. Draco had rudely kicked him out of his backstage dressing room long before he’d changed into his outfit for the night. _It will be a surprise_ ; he’d said and laughed when Harry had reminded him that they were married, then closed the door into his face.

He was still rather annoyed about that but seeing Draco looking dapper in his cream-white shantung silk Palm Beach summer suit thoroughly distracted Harry from planning his revenge. Draco was, of course, wearing his signature Fedora hat – cream-white, just like his suit, and accentuated with a black band for contrast. He’d pulled the wide brim down low to cover his eyes and strode out to the centre of the stage, taking his place in front of the silver microphone stand with its 1930’s era rare vintage microphone.

Contrary to his usual look, he’d left the two top buttons of his shirt undone, showing off his delicious pale skin. A black bowtie hung, unfastened around his neck, and had casually thrown his single-breasted light suit jacket over one shoulder. He’d also rolled up his shirt sleeves and Harry licked his lips. He wanted to sink his teeth into the pearly white skin. He’d no idea what song Draco intended to open the show with but whatever he’d chosen clearly warranted a casual rich boy look. He’d left his cream-white waistcoat undone and it revealed his trouser waistband. Non-plead, the light trousers created a smooth lean look and a single pressed line down the centre of his legs, both front and back, added to the heightening effect.

It made him look taller than he already was and Harry couldn’t help but picture slamming Draco against a wall in a dark corner somewhere. He wanted to feel those legs wrap around his waist as Draco held himself in position while Harry vanished their clothes and prepared to fuck him hard and fuck him good. Somehow, one look at Draco was all it took for Harry’s mind to supply him with filthy fantasies and new ways of how to defile his husband.

Ten years of marriage had changed nothing, absolutely nothing. When it came to Draco, Harry’s ability to control himself went right out of the window. He wanted to storm up on stage, grab Draco and Apparate them away. All those people had no business ogling Draco and they most definitely did not have permission to make lewd suggestions. Harry didn’t like it and he absolutely didn’t want to hear it. Draco was his and his alone.

“Good evening!”

Draco drawled his greeting into the microphone and Harry’s knees buckled a little. He pressed his palm against the wall to try and steady himself.

“Tonight, my husband and I have been married exactly ten years and I’d like to dedicate the opening song to him. Harry, this is for you. Happy Anniversary and Happy Birthday!”

Harry straightened up a little and with a mild frown, he glanced at the date on his wristwatch. It was the thirty-first of July and he’d somehow managed to forget both his birthday and their anniversary.

_Getting old, Potter, eh?_ he thought bitterly and stepping out of the shadows, he showed his face to Draco, who pushed his Fedora hat back and smiled at him. Harry’s knees buckled again and he suddenly wished he hadn’t moved away from the wall. He was sure that Draco had planned something horribly devious because well, he was Draco Malfoy and that was what he did.

He motioned towards the lead musician and the band started playing. Draco shifted his weight to his right foot and gently tapped his left foot along to the rhythm. His black and white Gusto Wingtip Oxfords stood out and dirty as his mind was, Harry imagined his husband wearing nothing but his exquisite designer shoes while they danced together. The music started up properly and wrapping his hands around the microphone stand, Draco finally began to sing.

> _**### Don't deny me, satisfy me one more time** _   
>  _**Barricade me and invade me, one more time** _   
>  _**Sacrifice me, don't be nice, be wild and free** _   
>  _**Make a sex-pot symbol out of little old me ###** _

Harry’s mouth went dry and when Draco turned his head slightly and fixed his eyes on him, he felt incredibly dizzy. He blinked, tried to focus, and failed spectacularly. This was one heck of a salacious song if Harry had ever heard one. There were, of course, a million pop tunes that oozed sex but this one was an oldie and a goodie. It exuded class and style. It was rather perfect.

> _**### Caress me, molest me, one more time** _   
>  _**Misuse me and abuse me one more time** _   
>  _**Excite me and ignite me with your sweet torso** _   
>  _**Use your muscles my corpuscles wanna grow** _   
>  _**Assault me, attack me, lose control** _   
>  _**Let's smother each other in a good old stranglehold** _   
>  _**There's nothin’ but lovin’ on my mind ###** _

Those words, those sweet dulcet tones, the music. Harry frantically looked around, spotted an empty chair and walking over to it, he ungracefully slumped into it and inhaled deeply. This, just yes, yes, yes, a thousand times. He wanted to attack him and excite him and caress every inch of Draco’s body. He wanted to lose control, to let himself fall, to give in to the powerful feelings only Draco could ignite in him.

> **### Don't deny me, satisfy me one more time**  
>  **Compromise me, vandalise me, have a ball**  
>  **Destroy me and enjoy me through it all**  
>  **Demolish, disassemble, and dismantle my apparel**  
>  **If my birthday suit ain’t cute I’ll wear a barrel ###**

All Harry heard was Draco promising to wear his birthday suit and his mind went into overdrive. Merlin, the things he wanted to do to Draco right now. He absolutely wanted to demolish him, to vandalise him and ruin him good and proper only to put him back together so he could do it all over again.

> _**### Bite my ears, baby, nibble on my nose** _   
>  _**Let your dimples put goose pimples on my toes** _   
>  _**There's sugar oozing over from my elbows to my knees** _   
>  _**So cover me with kisses, get yourself some calories ###** _

Draco was relentless. He openly demanded that Harry bite him and nibble on him and Harry was seconds away from exploding and doing it. Their eyes locked and Draco’s dirty smirk sent every last drop of Harry’s blood rushing south, filling his already painfully hard cock, causing it to throb and pulse and Harry was actually tempted to dash off to the men’s room, lock himself into a cubicle and wank furiously to the image of Draco in his 1930’s style suit and the way he moved to the rhythm. He was pure sex on legs and Harry couldn’t handle it. He felt like a randy teenager and clenched his hands into tight fists to stop himself from palming his cock through his tight black trousers.

> **_### If you don't want me climbing up the wall_ **   
>  **_Don't fool around my fertile ground at all_ **   
>  **_While the Cold Duck’s getting’ colder, just be sure_ **   
>  **_Everything's we’ve got is body temperature, warm it up_ **
> 
> **_They're still a lot of groovy goodies left_ **   
>  **_When you reach the cookie jar, just help yourself_ **   
>  **_There ain't nothin’, but the lovin’ on my mind_ **   
>  **_Don't deny me, satisfy me one more time ###_ **

Draco concluded the song with a blatant invitation for Harry to go down on him, though he didn’t use quite such explicit terminology, yet Harry had absolutely nothing else on his mind.

He somehow managed to sit through an excruciating half an hour of an assortment of classic songs and the moment Draco excused himself and walked off stage, Harry dashed backstage. He caught his husband at the entrance and exit to the stage, wordlessly grabbed him, and dragged him down the corridor into Draco’s private dressing room. He cast a wandless spell and the door flew open, creaking and protesting the rough treatment.

Harry heard Draco chuckle behind him but didn’t bother to acknowledge his husband’s unadulterated amusement. Instead, he dragged him into the room, slammed the door closed and roughly shoved Draco against it.

He growled.

“Fucking tease!”

“Always.”

Reaching for Draco’s hand, Harry yanked it towards his crotch and placed it on top of his still throbbing erection.

“Bloody well take care of it,” he snarled and groaned when Draco squeezed his cock.

“What do you want, Potter?” Draco murmured and instead of remaining pushed up against the door, he walked him back until his knees hit the armrest of the couch and he nearly fell backwards. Harry flailed his arms but Draco steadied him at the last moment, then flipped him around and unceremoniously unzipped his trousers and freed his cock.

“Can’t have you getting any of your spunk all over my fancy suit, I didn’t bring a change,” he whispered into Harry’s ear, then nibbled on it as though it was a sweet, sweet treat.

Harry groaned.

“Fuck me, Draco.”

“No can do, a hand job is all I can give you now.”

Harry growled again and bucked his hips, thrusting into Draco’s hand. It was all slippery and while he had no idea when exactly Draco had managed to conjure up some lube, he absolutely didn’t care.

“I take it you liked my little present?” Draco whispered and Harry responded with a hard thrust into his hand.

He couldn’t find the will to speak and didn’t have the resolve to hold back. He just wanted an orgasm and he wanted it now. Thankfully Draco obliged, stroked him harder, faster, and practically tore his release from him. Harry came on a guttural groan and his entire body shook and shuddered as he shot rope after rope of his come all over Draco’s hand and the sofa.

“Feeling better?” Draco teased.

“Loads,” Harry sighed, relieved now that some of his sexual tension had resolved itself.

He took a moment to compose himself and not quite ready to tuck his cock back into his trousers, he turned around, forced Draco to take a step back and wordlessly sank to his knees.

“I want the cookie jar,” he mumbled as he undid the zipper to Draco’s trousers and freed his cock from its confines.

“It’s yours,” Draco whispered and Harry felt his fingers twist into his hair.

Without further ado, Harry wrapped one hand around the base of Draco’s long beautiful cock and swallowed as much of it as he possibly could. He sucked hard and for his efforts, Draco rewarded him with a long low moan. Harry bobbed his head, letting Draco’s cock shamelessly slide in and out of his mouth and he sucked and licked and stroked as though his life depended on it.

Draco seemed equally as tense, although he clearly had a better way of masking it, because he, too, didn’t last very long and after several minutes of Harry using his best skills, Draco lost it and came on a guttural groan. He shot his load straight down Harry’s throat, who swallowed greedily, suckled him dry and very carefully pulled away to make sure he didn’t make a mess. He sat back on his haunches and watched as Draco tugged himself back in and fastened his trousers, then grudgingly did the same.

“Happy Anniversary,” he grinned.

Draco chuckled.

“Happy Birthday, Potter. Another few songs and we can go home to continue this celebration. All night if you still have the prowess to do so.”

“You bet I do. I’m going to satisfy you a lot more than just one time.”

“That better be a promise.”


End file.
